


Misaki is missing

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Chisato Saya and Marina play minor roles, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Kanon breaks down a door, Kokoro is sad in this one so be advised, Light descriptions of blood and injuries, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Misaki goes to the second-floor toilets at the Tsurumaki mansion. Several hours later, she still hasn't returned and the other members of Hello Happy World! start to freak out.Happy Birthday Misaki!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Misaki is missing

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Light descriptions of blood and injuries at a singular point in the story.  
> Kokoro is also sad in this story.

Misaki pressed the toilet handle down firmly, giving a huff of amusement at the satisfying yet grandiose noise the toilet made as it flushed. The entire seat was coloured a radiant gold, and while it could have been painted gold Misaki was sure it was solid. She could imagine Kokoro’s innocent, smiling face tell her it was made of solid gold, speaking as if she had never experienced anything different.

She glanced around the room as she made her way towards the door. The door handle, any drying or holding racks for towels and all the taps were presumably made of gold too, standing out amidst the pure white walls. The bath was the size of a swimming pool, and Misaki knew from coming here before that the pool was filled and heated up at all times. A shower stood above the shallow end of the pool like an afterthought; Kokoro was probably more of a bath person anyway. The second-floor bathroom was well stocked with heated towels, bathrobes, spare clothes, bath toys and even sweets in case Kokoro got hungry.

Misaki gripped the gold door handle and pulled it, raising an eyebrow when the door didn’t budge. The bathroom doors didn’t need a lock, they locked from the outside automatically but remained openable from the inside when the room was occupied. She pulled a second, and then a third, and then a fourth time, breathing heavily from the exertion. She then gripped the door handle firmly with both hands and pulled back with all the force she could muster.

A loud snap rang through the room, and Misaki fell backwards onto her butt. She noticed the door handle in her hands, her rate of breathing accelerating rapidly as she started to panic.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Misaki had first left to go to the toilet, the rest of Hello Happy World! continued to make small talk with each other as they awaited Misaki’s return. Kokoro carried on scribbling doddles on paper for Misaki to interpret when she got back and Kanon watched on sheepishly as Kaoru and Hagumi attempted to stack as many chairs on top of each other as they could.

As time went on, the stack finally collapsed with a massive cacophony of noise, to which only Kanon’s scream of surprise was louder. After sitting down, the other members decided to make a head start on interpreting Kokoro’s drawings. Kokoro had built up a backlog of scribbles and it seemed like the best way to take pressure off Misaki when she returned.

However, instead of relieving the anxiety slowly bubbling up between them it only increased it, as they realized that Misaki was the best person for the job.

After an immeasurable amount of time, the sun started to set beyond the windows. Kokoro spoke up. “Guys…? Where did you think Misaki went?” Her voice was unusually meek, and when the other members turned to look at her they almost jumped out of their seats.

For the first time in forever (perhaps even ever) Kokoro had a frown on her face.

Kanon gulped. “I’m… not really sure what could have taken her this long.” she admitted.

“Do you think Mii-kun was taken by the Happy Phantom Thief?” Hagumi asked warily.

“No.” Kaoru countered immediately. “The Phantom Thief always leaves a message. We would know if she was abducted by know. If she has been taken, she is currently in the hands of someone more… sinister.”

“No!” Kokoro gasped. She stood up from her seat and looked around desperately. “What are we going to do?”

“Guys…?” Kanon tried to calm the others down, but her voice was overruled by an escalation of the situation.

“We must act fast and go out to find her.” Kaoru said resolutely, rising to her feet.

“When people lose pets, sometimes they place posters around the shopping district. Could we do the same for Mii-kun?”

“That’s a great idea Hagumi! Hang on!” Kokoro reached for a piece of blank paper, grasped a black marker pen and started scribbling furiously. After a few tense minutes, Kokoro held up the finished product. A hasty scribble of Misaki was at the top of the paper, with only the black lines representing her hair acting as identifiable features. Below that was a small amount of text, which read:

_This is our friend, Misaki_

_She went to the second-floor bathroom and never returned_

_She’s a really dear friend of ours and we don’t know what we would do if we lost her._

_Please help us find her!_

“You have an excellent way with words, Kokoro.” Kaoru complimented. “Let us get ready and make haste to find her!”

The other two nodded in agreement, after which they left the paper on the table and rushed to get their things. Kanon stood up and called out to them but was interrupted by a smartly dressed trio stumbling into the room with a portable photocopier. They carefully handled the handmade poster as they inserted it into the copier and powered it on.

“Are we sure we aren’t overestimating the situation?”

“We can’t take that risk! Imagine the devastation Kokoro-sama would feel if Okusawa-san disappeared!”

“How high should we take this?”

“The domestic staff definitely need to know. We can spread the news to official law enforcement should the situation escalate. There should be no need to inform Kokoro-sama’s parents.”

“Understood.”

“Do we have any evidence of her leaving the building though? We shouldn’t take rash action unless we can confirm-“

“Theres no time! This ‘rashness’ is the only option!”

“But there’s every chance Misaki-chan hasn’t left the building!”

The suits stopped and turned at Kanon’s outburst. “What if she got lost in the mansion? Or what if she’s still in the bathroom?” Kanon continued, standing up.

“Matsubara-san is correct. We cannot confirm she actually left the building.”

“Wait…! How do you guys know my last na-“

“Theres no time to argue here!” After silencing the other suits, the one who had risen her voice turned to Kanon. “Matsubara-san, if you could check the second floor for us that would be a huge help.”

“Quickly everyone! Kokoro-sama is on her way back!” whispered one of the suits, silencing any retort Kanon had. They placed a pile of photocopied flyers on the table and fled the scene as the other members returned.

Kokoro noticed the flyers on the table immediately and rushed to grab them. “Did you copy these for us Kanon?”

Kanon raised her hands up in front of her. “N-No that wasn’t me! Some suit-“

Kokoro leaped forward and embraced Kanon tightly, silencing her. “Thank you so much Kanon!”

“An excellent idea Kanon!”

“That was super good of you Kano-chan-senpai!”

“Fueeee… You’re crushing me….!”

Kokoro removed her arms and jumped back. As Kanon recovered her breath, Kokoro returned her attention to the flyers. “We all just need to hand out some of these, right?” Kokoro asked. Her usually cheery voice was now laced with worry.

“I have a few contacts I can call on.” Kaoru reassured, taking a portion of the flyers.

“I’ll put these around the shopping district!” Hagumi said determinedly, selecting another portion for herself. “You should go to CiRCLE Kokoron!”

“I’ll do that then.” Kokoro took the flyers that were left on the table, splitting the pile in half with her fingers and handing one of the halves to Kanon.

Kanon shook her head and raised her hands up in front of her. “I… don’t think I need any! I want to try check the second floor! Theres a chance Misaki-chan got lost or stuck there!”

“Take one just in case though!” Kokoro asked desperately, separating and handing a single piece of paper to her. Kanon took it with both hands and held it close to her chest.

“Kokoro! Hagumi! It is time for us to make haste and depart!” Kaoru announced, gesturing towards the rooms exit. “The more time we waste here, the more dangerous the situation gets!”

Hagumi and Kokoro nodded resolutely before turning back towards Kanon and saying their goodbyes. “See you later Kano-chan-senpai!” Hagumi waved. She then ran out the room as fast as her legs could take her.

“I wish you luck in your search Kanon!” Kaoru exclaimed, focused to much on gesturing to Kanon to see where she was going. She ran into the wall and stumbled back dazed for a few seconds before correcting her course and following Hagumi out of the room.

Kokoro ran up to Kanon and grasped her wrists with her hands. “Don’t get lost Kanon! I don’t want to lose you too!” she pleaded with wide, wavering eyes.

“I’ll make sure I don’t get lost.” Kanon reaffirmed. “Make sure to keep yourself safe out there, ok?”

Kokoro nodded weakly before turning and running out the door to catch up with the others as the sun continued to set outside. Kanon turned towards the stairwell and took a deep breath before starting to ascend.

~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki slumped back against the wall, breathing heavily as she stuffed herself with sweets. Stuffing her face wouldn’t help her voice after she shouted it hoarse, but it was better than nothing. She started to calm down as a mixture of sweet, fruity flavors exploded over her tongue, allowing her to think more clearly about her situation.

She was stuck inside a bathroom where the automatic door had malfunctioned. She couldn’t open it from the inside, but perhaps one of Kokoro’s onsite staff would be able to let her out. Considering how many people were under the employ of the Tsurumaki’s, it seemed like a matter of time until she was released. Misaki considered that she might be clinging onto a false hope, but it was better to think of that than the possibility of being stuck here forever.

There was no possibility of starving to death here. The bathroom was well stocked with sweets, and while they weren’t healthy they could keep her going. Even better, they didn’t fill on their own, meaning that a staff member would have to visit eventually. Closer inspection of the room also revealed a drinks machine of lots of soft drinks and milkshakes, which would also have to be filled by a staff member eventually.

Her phone was downstairs with the rest of her belongings. She couldn’t contact her friends or family for help. The only way she could contact the outside was by making as much noise as possible. She just had to hope the walls weren’t soundproofed.

After taking stock of her situation, Misaki released a different way of making noise that didn’t involve punching it or shouting herself hoarse. She returned to the door and started kicking it with the sole of her foot, hoping to alert anyone walking by.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had fully set, making the streetlights the only consistent source of light in the shopping district. Hagumi blitzed past multiple shops without a trace of light inside, their owners having already closed for the night. Most of these shops didn’t matter though, the few that Hagumi knew well were usually still accessible at this hour.

A sigh of relief accompanied Hagumi’s heavy breathing as the Yamabuki Bakery finally entered her view. Hagumi didn’t know what time it was, but whether it was closing time or not the shops lights were still on. She held the flyers close to her chest, making sure they weren’t blown away by her pace.

She skidded to a stop by the door and peeked through it as she caught her breath. The stores display shelves and basins were completely empty after a full day of serving customers. Luckily, the person she was looking for was still in the store cleaning, meaning it merely took her presence outside the door to catch her attention.

Saya reached for the door handle and pulled the door open, greeting Hagumi with a curious and concerned expression. “Hagumi? What are you doing here at this time of night?”

Hagumi handed Saya a flyer while continuing to catch her breath, which she took with both hands and studied closely. Her eyes started to widen as she continued reading. “Mii-kun’s… been missing all day! We miss her and we’re… worried that she’s lost or hurt!” Hagumi stammered.

Saya extended her arms and Hagumi leaned in, using Saya for support. Saya’s firm hold and the familiar aroma of pastry helped to calm Hagumi down a bit. “There, there Hagumi, just calm down for a moment. I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you.” She raised her free hand to check the flyer before relaxing it again. “This says that Misaki went to the bathroom, right?” A nod from Hagumi prompted her to continue. “Theres every chance she’s still there or still at Kokoro’s mansion, right?”

“Kano-chan-senpai stayed behind to have a look while the rest of us went out to split up and search for her.”

“I know you meant well with that Hagumi, but doing that was really reckless, especially at this time of night. It would be worse if the three of you got lost while looking for her too.”

Hagumi leaned into Saya harder and started to sniffle. “I’m sorry Saya! I was just so scared! I don’t want to lose Mii-kun!” By the time she finished speaking, tears started to stream down her face.

“I can understand why you did it. Would you feel more comfortable going out to search?” Saya asked gently. “I’ll go with you, and I’ll see if Tsugumi-chan can come with us. If Eve-chan was working part time then I imagine she’ll come with us in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you S-saya! You’re the best!” Hagumi wailed, wiping her eyes dry of tears.

“Don’t apologize. I want to make sure Misaki is safe too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Marina’s peaceful evening shift was interrupted as the opening of the automatic doors heralded a frantic arrival. A familiar yellow haired figure entered the room and tripped, unable to put her hands out in front of her to break her fall. After coming to a stop, Kokoro remained limp, making no effort to rise to her feet.

Marina gasped in shock as Kokoro thundered in before running to her side after she fell. She noticed an array of bruises and cuts all over her body with blood still oozing from the worst injuries. She had clearly tripped more times on her way here, with multiple tears and cuts in her clothes alongside the injuries. She was trembling all over, sniffling noises accompanying her desperate, shaky breaths.

Marina called out to the other worker currently on her shift. “Can you run behind the main desk and grab the first aid kit! Someone’s tripped and fell here and they’re in a bad state!” As she heard footsteps followed by the opening of the lounge door, Marina warily cradled Kokoro in her arms, taking a sharp breath upon seeing her face. From the tears streaming down her cheeks, Kokoro wasn’t just trembling from the cold.

“K-kokoro-chan?! What happened to you?”

“I can’t…”

The other staff member arrived with the first aid kit, exhibiting the same shock Marina felt upon seeing her tears. “Kokoro-chan?”

“M-Misaki… she’s gone…”

Marina tilted her head. “Misaki-chan is gone?”

“I don’t… want to lose her…” Kokoro broke down further after this, leaning into Marina while sobbing loudly.

Marina gulped and exhaled deeply, the sound of Kokoro’s sobbing making her feel really uncomfortable. “You’re in no position to look for her now. We’ll patch you up and take care of you, ok?” Marina reassured shakily. She returned to her fellow staff member. “Could you go and get her a warm drink? She’s freezing.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so glad… I finally found you…” Kaoru wheezed. She placed her hands on her hips as she struggled to catch her breath. “I had no idea… you went dog walking this late.”

In contrast to Kaoru, Chisato was stood upright, regarding Kaoru with a dignified look of concern and confusion. Her golden retriever walked over to Kaoru, greeting her and panting happily despite the situation. “I had no idea you needed me this late at night.”

“Misaki-chan… has gone missing.” Kaoru struggled. After seeing Chisato’s face steel up with concern and worry, she presented her with the last flyer she was holding. She took it with one hand and studied it closely. Kaoru was too occupied by the narrowing of Chisato’s eyes to take notice of Leon rubbing against her leg.

“Misaki went to the second floor-bathroom and never returned?” Chisato quoted ominously. “Are you sure she’s not still in there?”

“She has been gone for several hours. The sun was still high in the sky when she left. Kanon volunteered to stay behind and search for her while the rest of us-“

Kaoru almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. “Repeat what you just said.”

“She has been gone-“

“Not that part.”

“Kanon volunteered to stay behind and-“

Chisato’s first hand was accompanied by her second hand on the opposite shoulder. “You left Kanon alone in Kokoro’s mansion?!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Misaki-chan!”

Kanon’s voice echoed along the hallways of the Tsurumaki Residence, bouncing helplessly off the royal red walls and grandiose pillars. She walked past countless rooms as she meandered around the second floor, some closed off, some wide open and baring their baffling secrets. Why did Kokoro need a room devoted to menacing plushies, or a blue tinted room with a singular piano in the center, or two rooms devoted to swimming pools?

She knew what the bathroom doors looked like, and had walked past several on her journey, but all of them had either been vacant with a green light shining above, regardless of whether the door was open or not. Why did Kokoro need so many bathrooms, let alone on one floor?

Kanon walked past another open door, revealing another empty swimming pool. It was just as well equipped as the others, and was decorated similarly too, with a similar red and blue colour scheme along the walls and the same square layout of the pool. It made Kanon stop and question whether Kokoro had more than one pool.

Had she been going in circles this whole time?

Kanon tightened her arms against her chest and leaned against the nearest wall for support, the alternate being to collapse to the floor. The flyer held in her hands was crumpled against her chest. Her head started spinning as she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath though gritted teeth.

She was lost, wasn’t she?

_“Don’t get lost Kanon! I don’t want to lose you too!”_

Kanon relaxed, her eyes opening wide as she remembered Kokoro’s pleading voice. She gripped the flyer in her hands tightly. While Kanon had the combined space of the second floor to search, Kokoro and the others, for all they knew, had the entire world to search.

She couldn’t be lost. Kokoro didn’t need to lose someone else she loved.

Kanon straightened up, putting one foot in front of the other as she continued calling Misaki’s name. “Misaki-chan!”

“Kanon-san?” came a faint echo. Kanon barely noticed it through the echoing of her own voice. She started to walk faster.

“Misaki-chan?”

“Kanon-san!?” The voice was louder now, definitely taking the form of someone she recognized. Delight rose up from her chest as her walk quickened into a run.

“Misaki-chan! Where are you?”

“I’m locked in the bathroom! I can’t get out!”

“Hold on! I’m on my way!”

Kanon rounded the corner to see a closed bathroom door. The light above the door was red, indicating that it was taken. She ran up to the door and knocked on it. Jubilation lit up her face when that knock was returned from the inside.

“Oh gods am I glad to see you!” Misaki exulted, relief obvious in her voice. Her voice was muffled slightly by the walls but was still audible.

“I am too Misaki-chan! Are you trapped in there?”

“Yes I am. I can’t open it from the inside. I’ve actually snapped the handle off with how much I’ve tried to pull it open. Can you do it from outside?”

“I’ll try!” Kanon wrapped her hands around the gold hand and pushed with all her might. She collapsed against it when the door didn’t budge. “I’m sorry Misaki-chan! I can’t push it!”

“Don’t worry about it! Can you go get help?”

“The others all went looking for you elsewhere! And I don’t trust myself to make it back here on my own if I leave to find a staff member.”

“I can understand that! Try text them if you can and call for help from here!”

Kanon pulled out her phone, sending a text about Misaki to Kokoro and copy pasting it to the other two. She slotted her phone in her pocket and set her flyer down on the floor. “I’m going to try bust you out of there Misaki-chan!”

“How? Don’t hurt yourself trying to get me out of here!”

“I’m going to check the nearby rooms to see if I can use something. Keep talking to me if I yell for you, ok? I don’t want to lose track of you.”

After receiving Misaki’s muffled agreement, Kanon set off down the hallway. The hallway was a straight run to the bathroom door, which gave Kanon the idea of running into it with something. She turned into the first room on the right, looking for something strong enough to use, but light enough to hold.

Turning the light on revealed a room full of clothes. Skirts, skirts, jumpers, hats, gloves and other items of clothing of every type of colour were either hung up in open wardrobes or strewn around on the middle table and sofa sat just opposite it. Kanon’s eyes drifted around the room quickly before they rested on a metal pole with branching sections holding multiple fancy hats. The shaft was supported by a wide base, circular base. She threw the hats aside and grasped it firmly with both hands before lifting it. It was unwieldly due to its weight but she hoped this didn’t matter as much since she just had to run in a straight line.

She left the room and moved into position. She stood with her feet apart outside the room, pointing the wide base of the stand at the bathroom door down the hallway. Her hands moved up and down the shaft before settling on a position that helped balance the heavy weight on the front.

“Misaki-chan! I’m going to try run into the door with a hat stand! Stand well back!”

“I’ve moved to a safer spot!” came Misaki’s muffled reply. “Don’t hurt yourself!”

Misaki’s warning went unheeded as Kanon started charging forward with a loud yell. She built up all the speed she could before closing her eyes and bracing herself for impact as the door drew closer. The door gave way with a resounding crash but Kanon kept going, slamming the base of the stand into the bathroom wall. She stumbled backwards, dropped the stand and fell on her butt, looking at the large imprint the base of the stand made on the wall.

A pair of hands rested upon her shoulders to comfort her. Kanon leaned into one of the arms as she looked up and caught her breath. Misaki was stood over her with a smiling face. “I can’t believe you actually did that. You’re strong when push comes to shove.” Misaki complimented. “Are you ok?”

“I’m… a bit shaken up, but I don’t think I’ve hurt anything.” Kanon replied, testing each of her limbs for any pain.

“You can lean on me as we make our way out together. I know the way from here.” Misaki said, offering a stable hand which Kanon took graciously. She raised Kanon up to her feet wrapped an arm around her. “Do you feel comfortable walking like this?”

“I do. Thank you Misaki-chan!” Kanon smiled appreciably.

“No, no. I should be the one thanking you!” Misaki countered, returning Kanon’s smile with a brilliant one of her own. “Let’s hope the others got your text message.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The pair carefully made their way back through the grand corridors and down the steps to the first floor. Kanon lost her footing a few times on the way, still shaken after her daring charge, but Misaki kept a firm grip on her. When they arrived at the meeting room, Kanon checked her phone to see that Hagumi and Kaoru had replied earlier and were on their way there. After Misaki retrieved her belongings the pair continued down the hallway towards the main entrance, eventually exiting the main building entirely. The sharp coolness of the dark night started to bite their faces.

They didn’t have to walk far to find their friends. Hagumi and Kaoru were making their way towards the entrance from the darkness of the night when they saw them exit the mansion. The pairs faces lit up upon seeing Misaki, after which they rushed up the stairs to greet her. Hagumi threw her arms around Misaki, catching her off guard, while Kaoru stood at a distance with a genuine smile. Saya, Tsugumi and Eve all cheered from the bottom of the stairs upon seeing Misaki, and Chisato’s stormy expression softened upon seeing the trio reunite. The golden retriever stood with Chisato panted happily as he observed the people around him.

“I’m so happy you’re safe Mii-kun!” Hagumi cheered. “I had no idea you got locked in the bathroom!”

“To be fair its not something you would expect to happen.” Misaki emphasized. “Though I still wish you guys didn’t make as much of a deal out of it as you did.” she continued, sparing a glance and an appreciative smile towards the others at the bottom of the stairs.

“I rushed back here as soon as I could-”

“We were rushing back here before you got the text! I wasn’t going to let you leave Kanon on her own here!” Chisato corrected from below, interrupting Kaoru. Kanon giggled lightly in response, giving a wave to Chisato which she immediately returned.

“Well, suffice to say I tried to get back here as quickly as I could. I’m surprised to see that you got Misaki got out the bathroom alone, Kanon.”

“Kanon was incredible! She charged into the door with a hat stand and freed me that way!” Misaki complimented.

“M-Misaki-chan! It wasn’t that important!” Kanon spluttered.

“Don’t sell yourself short Kanon! You kept your wits in a time of crisis and found an incredibly fleeting solution-“

“MISAKIIIIIIIIIIII!”

A shrill, desperate cry followed by loud footsteps silenced the assembled members. Misaki, Kanon and Hagumi were knocked over by the force of Kokoro running into them, wrapping her arms tightly around Misaki.

“Misaki! I’m so happy you’re ok!” she wailed.

“Theres no need to run into me like that! I’m glad you’re ok...too.” Misaki’s voice trailed off after she got a good look at Kokoro. Her clothes were torn, there were treated cuts and injuries all over her arms and legs and her face and eyes were sullen.

“I don’t know… I don’t know what I would have done if we’d lost you!” Kokoro wailed as she buried her face in Misaki’s shoulder.

Misaki was taken aback at first but used a free hand to rub the back of Kokoro’s head. “Its ok. I’m here now. We’re all together and there’s nothing to worry about.” she comforted. Her eyes moved towards Kaoru, who was stood observing the other four with a satisfied smile. “Are you not going to join the Hello Happy World! cuddle pile, Kaoru-san?”

“Forgive me for not doing so earlier, Misaki.” Kaoru apologized earnestly. After the sounds of Kaoru’s footsteps stopped, Misaki felt another pair of hands wrap around her. Feeling her closest friends around her felt warmer than the heated towels and bathrobes of the bathroom and felt sweeter than all the sweets she could have sampled there.

She returned her focus to comforting Kokoro. With all of her friends around her, she had started to relax her body and stabilize her breathing. “We’re all here Kokoro, and we’re never going to leave you. You don’t ever have to worry about losing us again, ok?”

Kokoro raised her head, regarding Misaki with a melancholic, weary nod. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> HHW freaking out at Misaki's absence (especially Kokoro's reaction) was the best way I could think of to emphasise how important and loved Misaki is to HHW. This started out as a comedic prompt but got angsty as it developed. Writing a sadder Kokoro is really hard too, as its so unlike her regular personality. I hope I wasn't too dark or edgy in its presentation, and I hope Kanon breaking down a door and the cuddle pile at the end balanced it out somewhat.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
